Dreamica: The Fall of Evil Book 1:Ops Pokémon Freedom
by dreamica
Summary: Here, X has succeed in traveling to the pokemon world,and he discovers ash and his pals. but there's more than meets both X's eye and ash's. team rocket is up to something, ash is in love with someone special, and more. will X and ash be able to team up together to destroy team rocket once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is it! My epic story is about to be unleashed! I hope you guys will like this one-shot story! Unfortunately Chapter 1 is sort of long (in my opinion) so i'll have to split the Chapter in half, ok?**

**POV is X's, age 16.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Pokémon or its content alright!? all of it belong to their rightful owners.**

**Dreamica: The Fall of Evil**

**Book 1: Pokémon Freedom; Chapter 1: first flight, first fight.**

As I flew through the portal I had created, I made a vow to myself. I vowed that if any world I visit has an evil threatening it, I shall take arms and stand against it, no matter what the odds. As I finished, I reached the end of the portal with a sudden jolt. "Whoa, holy crap!" I exclaimed flying out the portal, just before it collapsed on itself. The stormy night turned into a sunny day. Midnight turned to Noon, and the smoggy city I left behind changed into something beautiful. "Wow," I managed to say. I was stunned by my surroundings, gorgeous rivers, fields and forests as far as my eyes can see. "Well, here I am. Wait, where am I exactly?" I asked to myself. I took a glimpse to one of my computer screens and it showed me that I was at the outskirts of Nimbasa City. "Perfect, now where's the Nimbasa Bridge?" I looked around and spotted the bridge near my plane. "Convinet," I quickly swung downward to at least 2000 ft. off the ground, speeding towards the bridge. As I came, I saw a small group of people heading toward the bridge, curious as usual, I wanted to know who they were. So I did a Quick glance 'n scan for their identification. I switched the plane onto auto pilot so I could see the scans. "Hmm let's see, Iris, Cilan, Misty, Dawn, Brock, Gary, Max, May, and..." I was appeased with whom the final scan, "Ash Ketchum..." Just then, I heard a large thump and my scanner picked up a large signal from across the bridge. I peered out my cockpit to see a colossal robot approaching the bridge. With my glasses on I saw the label on the side, a red R. "Team Rocket?! Can't they take a break from capturing Pikachu for just one day!" I said to myself furiously. Nether the less I remembered my vow and I knew what I had to do. Without hesitation, a little nervous too, I hurled my jet down leveled to the river and armed the missiles, rockets, and mini-guns I installed into the fighter (you know, defense purposes). "Echo 3 and 6, Maverick 70 ready," said the computer. "Target the robot EVE" ( she's an **I**ntelligence **B**io-**T**ech **C**omputer)." "Target locked X, ready to fire on your mark." I looked at the target (now on the bridge confronting those kids) and then I looked at the trigger. I was both anxious and excited at the same time. I then made the decision. "Have a rocket, team rocket!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger, releasing my vicious rockets racing toward team rocket's contraption. They flew in great speed and still gaining some velocity as they drew closer to the bridge. In moments the rockets came into contact with the robot and exploded furiously, engulfing the bridge with nothing but flames. "Yes! Direct hit!" I yelled out. "Danger, Danger, pull up X!" EVE told to me. I realized that my jet was on a crash collision path to the bridge's rim. "Uh-oh," I gasped. In the quick of a flash ,I shoved the steering control stick downward to speed under the bridge just in the nick of time. I was lucky, but unlucky to force too much to the control stick to make the jet spin all insanely. Once through I jolted the plane up for a better view and ceased the spinning. I was enlightened with what I saw, team rocket's robot on fire, and it brought happiness to me. I then turned 180 degrees back to the bridge to make another attack run. I then noticed something strange about the robot's "arms," they looked like if they were some kind of energy weapons. Frist I thought that was impossible, "Pokémon with weapons, no way," I thought. But I was mistaken because apparently they were since now they were shooting back at me. I maneuvered the best I can till my right wing got hit minorly. "Alright, you want to fight like that? Then let's fight like that," I said. Pushing a button, my mini-guns, machine guns, and HAC (heavy airborne cannons) let out fire and metal back to team rocket as I swooped over the bridge and turned right 40 degrees. I flipped a switch activating some speakers, "how you like that!?" "Impressive, for an amateur," one voice said in the robot, "but we think we can do better than that!" Insulted, I got mad instantly, "look who's talking for three people who spent a life time failing to snatch a lightning mouse!" I screamed back, mad-driven I dived down to them and unleashed more rockets toward the pathetic insects. More and more I flew straight at team rocket, as they failed to kill me and I succeed in wrecking their plans. Yet I realized that this robot has too thick of armor for me to destroy it with just missiles and rockets; but I had a secret weapon up my sleeves that I didn't want to use since it's very powerful, unstable, and still a experimental weapon, still I had no choice but to use it, so with a flick of a switch, a button, and personal authorization, a big futuristic-like cannon appeared on my right; a classified United States Military weapon of mass destruction, a menacing Rail-Gun. I came in onto one final run on the bridge as the Rail-Gun charged at full capacity, but I still had to evade team rocket's energy cannons. I did my best but they were still inflicting heavy damage on me. "Z-9 Rail-Gun charged, ready to open fire," EVE said. I thought for a moment and tried to visualize what would happen, this gun of mine is not even safe to my plane. Just then an energy beam hit me and scratched of the symbol I had on the left wing. I spent hours working on that beauty. "Now you ticked me off! EVE, Open Fire!" I yelled out. In an instant, a hyper-sonic, titanium bullet, in ultraviolet blue and radioactive red, shot out of my Rail-Gun, impacted team rocket, and exploded uncontrollably all over the entire bridge. It was very bright and the fire cloud reached thousands of miles high in the air, dispensing red and blue sparks that looked like meteors everywhere. A few minuets passed and the explosion dissipated leaving smoke and ruin on the bridge. Circling the bridge, I figured that team rocket would survive that blaze. So I went into hover with my own VTOL tech and took accurate scans of the whole bridge. "Scans complete, no signs of survivors X, target eliminated," EVE said. I smiled wickedly "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes oh happy day!" I cheered. "Farewell to those annoying excuses for terrorists, Ha-Ha!" I continued, not realizing that my speakers have been on the whole time. "X, there is some space on the bridge, or what's left of it, wide enough for you to land on, shall we?" EVE asked. "Sure, that way I can greet the welcome wagon down there," I said, pointing to Ash's group down below. Happy and excited I brought down my landing gear down and started my decent.

**well that's part 1, but don't get bumed, i'll finish up the rest of Capter 1 soon. let's hope i can make all of theChapters in Book 1 in great time. find me here or on youtube as WWIIguy42, ok? **


	2. Chapter 1 (part 2)

**Hi, it's me again, and it's time to find out what happens next, shall we? Oh and I figured out a more "cleaner" way of typing these stories. Still in X's POV, ok? **

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Pokémon, I only own the story.**

**Dreamica: The Fall of Evil**

**Book 1: Pokémon Freedom; Chapter 1: first flight, first fight. Part 2.**

"Careful now, we don't want to end up like team rocket over there," I told EVE. "I know, I won't kill us X, trust me," EVE said back. We made our way into the bridge to land. In front of us was the frightened, yet grateful group of kids that we just saved.

"Wait!" EVE yelled, alarming me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "My sensors indicate-"

Just then an explosion occurred on my left engine and left VTOL jet, making the plane spin around violently.

"May-Day, May-day! Left engine destroyed, all systems down, losing power fast and going down!" EVE yelled at me. "NO Duh! Prepare Eject EVE," I told her. She didn't respond or confirmed command.

"EVE, Eject NOW!" I screamed at her. "Unable to do that X!" she yelled back, while another engine blew-up.

"WHY NOT!" I screamed. "Because the cockpit is jammed!" EVE yelled, "we're going down and down hard and I don't think neither of us is goanna survive it!"

"Crap! Well, if we're going down to our deaths, then it's been a pleasure building and having you EVE," I said with a salute. "Same here X, Good-bye," EVE said, before shutting down for loss of energy.

I tried to steer the plane so it could crash safety, but the control stick was useless and made the plane go down faster. I closed my eyes, prepared for the end, until finally the nose of the plane crashed into the ground…

"… Ouch," I said. I managed to open my eyes, some how I did survive the crash, well just barely. My vision was very blurry, but I saw a beam from the bridge on top of the right side of the plane. "I must have crashed into the bridge," I thought.

Then I felt some liquid on my head and, well on most of my body. I looked at it in the light and saw that it was red fluid gushing from scars, cuts, and gashes on me.

"Blood" I said, horrified, I took off the seat belt and looked outside. There I saw a boy, with a Pokémon hat, a hoodie, black jeans, and red 'n black shoes, fighting with three others I couldn't see clearly, but one was red haired, the other blue, both was wearing black, and there was also some screwy cat. When I finally recognized them, I got mad fast.

"TEAM ROCKET!" I screamed all furiously. "That's what must have happened, they survived and shot me down when we didn't expect it!" I thought to myself.

I felt a sense of anger 'n vengeance for one: bringing me down, two: surviving and three: wrecking my plane and EVE.

So I got up and pulled out my stuff and broke the glass with it. Then threw the crap out and tried my best to get out my self. I squeezed and crawled out the best I could and ended up on the ground. I looked up and realized that no one noticed me. "Element of Surprise," I said to myself.

I got up, pulled out two swords and a knife that said "Blood and Honor" on it. To give team rocket the surprise, I quickly threw the knife right at what I thought was James but really was Jessie, because I heard a girl-like shriek. With my vision still messed up, I saw James, Jessie, Memowth, and even Ash looking at my direction, seeing that I was alive, armed, and insanely furious.

I breathed deeply with an angry face and the two swords in my hands, blood dripping from my nose, fore head, mouth, rips in my clothes, and eyes.

"How…?" James managed to say. "Heh, I can ask the same about you," I responded, smiling like if I was all sarcastic.

"Now, which one of you blasted me out of the skies?" I asked. James and Jessie pointed at each other, Memowth pointing at Jessie while Ash pointed at all of them. "Figures," I said. Looking at Ash and Ash looking back "you should run before you get hurt, I got a score to settle with these punks," I said.

Memowth, frightened, instantly ran for his life to where he came from. "HEY! Get your rear end over here! This isn't a time for cowards, it's a time for revenge!" I yelled out, but he still kept running.

"You can't take us both down," Jessie said nervously. I turned to them "like to bet on that!?" I growled. Realizing that I was ready to fight, they both pulled out swords and pokéballs from the ruin of their robot. They called out some names (I didn't pay attention) and out came two Pokémon that looked stupid. "Bring it! I doubt those idiots can't even bust open my head!" I yelled out, taunting them.

"Give him Electro-Shock!" James demanded and his Pokémon fired a bolt of lightning at me. With a fluid motion, I raised my sword and deflected the bolt back to the Pokémon, instant K.O.

"Awe, now I know why you want Pikachu, because you're Pokémon are pathetic!" I laughed out loud. "We'll see who's laughing when _I'm _done with you! Use Psychic Wave!" Jessie commanded, and there was a sonic force heading right to me. I quickly jumped out of the way before I got hit.

"Again!" she screamed but before her Pokémon could, I suddenly heard something say "Thunderbolt Now!" and a "Pikachu!" right when a lightning bolt stroke Jessie's Pokémon and K.O!

"Thanks!" I yelled out to the direction the lightning bolt came from. I then looked at team rocket as they retrieve their Pokémon "good try, But now it's my turn," I told them. I got to position and waited for the perfect minute.

"Long Live Freedom, URA!" I screamed as I started running toward team rocket. I ran and ran and got ready.

Once I got close enough, I slid down, and flipped over Jessie and James with the swords. I then got back up and attacked them repeatedly, trying to get them off guard.

"Parry, thrust, batter!" I said as our sword fight continued. They kept trying to strike me with their blades, but I was faster and kept blocking their attacks.

After a while, still fighting the persistent punks, I found out that the bridge was starting to collapse.

"Oh-no, I got to beat these guys now," I thought. Swiftly, I knocked James to the ground, disarmed Jessie then jumped around her a struck one of my blades into her stomach. She groaned as she started bleeding from the mouth. "For god and country, I end your life," I told her as in a reflex, slit her throat with the other sword and kicked her now lifeless body off the bridge.

Before, all I felt was anger and vengeance, but now that I took a life, I felt way different. My heart even felt very heavy after doing what I just did. It all happened fast; I didn't thought about literally taking her out. I looked at my hands, stained by jessie's blood and thought "what have i become? what did i do!? has it all come to this, is this evil necessary?"

"NOOOO!" I heard James scream. "That's it! No more games, if she's dead, you're going to join her! He yelled at me. Mad but in control, I looked at him seriously. "Bring it then," I told him, thinking he won't kill me. But he just threw himself and his fury right on to me. before I knew it, I was on the ground under James's ruthless mercy.

"You killed her, why!?" James asked, still furious. "Take a lucky guess, you people are terroists, it's my personal vendetta to make Team Rocket fall to ruins, what do you care about Jessie, it not like you cared for her," I told him. just for that responce, James came at me and slashed my left eye with his sword. "Do you believe in an eye for an eye, huh!?" James asked me. I spat at him, "Yeah prick, burn without mercy."

"I'll be taking that as your last words, freak," James said, as he held the sword up to my throat. "this freak's name is X Leaviathan, James," I finally said.

He was about to end me, but before he did, we both heard shots fired, then three bullets ripped right through James's torso. James gasped for air in agony. this was my chance to end this mess.

So I kicked him out of the way, grasped my sword and slashed my sword right though his torso, then stomech, finally shoving my blade into James's back, "like I said, for god and country, I end your life," I said, as James fell off the bridge. This time, I felt pity to James, having wasting his life for madness. Then I turned to where the shot's were fired.

"Impressive shot friend," I told to the shooter, who was hidden in the smoke. But before he could respond, the bridge, finally started to collapse into the river, after sustaining so much destruction. I looked at the shooter's direction "Run! the bridge is falling!" I yelled as I started to run toward where Ash's group was taking refuge.

"Got it," said the shooter. And so we both ran for our life. We sprinted the fastest we could, but a beam of steel fell on top of me, crushing my legs. "Ahhh!" I cried out in pain. The shooter stoped and began to turn back to save me. "No, Don't! Go without me, you won't be able to save me. Just tell Ash Ketchum, to do his best to annihilate Team Rocket for good!" I told him. he didn't say a thing, but he contiued to run away to the end of the bridge.

"Sorry guys, I won't be home in the morning," I told myself, remembering my family back home.

I thought for this time, I would die. But I was wrong, for I found myself dangling of the side of the bridge. My hand was held by another. "who?" I asked. then another hand came to my blury view. A hand holding a MM9 Beratta. "The shooter," I thought. "What are you doing here!?" I yelled out. Then finally the shooter revealed his face to mine. I was shocked to whom I saw.

"Sorry, but I can't destory Team Rocket without your help," Ash said "Now give me your other hand, before we both die!" he said, putting his side arm away. I quickly grabed his other hand and he pulled me back up. "I can't walk, my legs are busted, I... I..." I couldn't finish, I lost too much blood, my life was slowly fading away. "I can get you out of here, just stay with me!" I barly heard ash said, as he picked me up and ran again.

"I can't... I'm..."

**Volia! Here the chapter ends with a cliff hanger of my personal design. you'll soon find out what happens next. I hope you liked the first chapter, of the first book, of the first saga! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, here we go again. I present: the continuation of the story. This time, the POV is from ****Ash**** himself. Age 16. As always, I don't own Pokemon, all rights reseved. ****initiate!**

**Dreamica: The Fall Of Evil. Book 1: Pokemon Freedom.**

**Chapter 2: Hospitalized, but not alone.**

I looked at pikachu and rubbed his head gently. He's been asleep for a while now. We've been waiting for hours and still haven't heard anything about the man who tried to save us.

I'm just lucky we got out in time and had an ambulance rush him to the hospital. But now, all I can do is ponder: Who is this guy?

"Ash," a voice said. I turned around and saw her in a blue skirt, black shirt with a white vest, and her white and pink bandana.

"They are almost done," May said. "Finally it's been 2 hours," I told her. "I know Ash, we'll get to the bottom of this, right pikachu?" she asked him, since he was waking up from his nap.

"(Right may)" pikachu replied eagerly. I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Patient zero-nine operation is now finished, visiting hours are now open," said the commlink. "Let's go," May said, taking my hand.

We walked down the hall to our friend's operating room. "Let's do this," I said, opening the door.

He was on his bed fast-asleep in his blue jeans n' black belt, black tank top, and black cut-gloves. His green unifrom, was on the chair next to his bed. A watch and a little coputer-pad thing was on the desk.

The wounds he sustained was stitched and patched up. The tank top he was wearing was stained by his dry blood. The only thing different was his face.

"(What's with the eye patch?)" asked pikachu. "I was just thinking about that," May replied.

"Maybe I can answer that question,"said a familliar voice from behind. We turned around to see porfessor Oak with everyone from the bridge.

"Porfessor Oak?" me and may replied. "I know, right? we found him in the hallway headig this way," Misty said.

"the eye patch is just temporay, the man's left eyeball had a big slash going acroos his eye, we wanted the eye patch to be permanent, but he refused.

He said 'Why should I hide who I am? If I have a slashed dead eye, so be it.' so we did what he wanted us to do, disinfect the wound then leave it be," Oak said.

I couldn't believe what I just heard, and I could tell May felt the same. Maybe he wouldn't have to be here if it wasn't for me.

"It's my fault," I said. "What?" May asked. "It's my fault that his eye has to be yanked out," I told her.

"Oh no no no, it's not Ash, you did your best to save him. Why, you carried him off that collapsing bridge on your back on your own, you saved him Ash," May said. "Yeah, May is right, you did your best" Max said.

I knew they was trying to cheer me up, it was working a little bit, but I still felt bad for the man who saved our lives.

"I know, I'm just shocked by his lost eye. but thanks guys for your support, I appreciate it" I told everybody, as I took a seat on the chair next to the man's bed and made a deep sigh of exhaustion.

Then I felt something in the unifrom on the seat. I looked and found a secret pocket with a black book inside. "Hey guys, I found something here," I said. I pulled the book out of the pocket and saw writing on the book.

_*** **__**The Journal of X Leaviathan.**__** ***_

"It says the man's name is X Leaviathan, this Journal looks like it has info on who this "X" character is," I told Professer Oak as I handed him the Journal.

Oak fliped through the pages and examined them carefully. I took a peek at one of the pages. It was full of time logs, private art pictures he drew himself, blueprints with equations and scattered documents about people, places, and technologies that I don't even know about.

"Wow," Oak said in astonishment, "The man is-"

"-a U.S Marine?" a voice said out from nowhere. we looked and saw X sitting up, rubbing his head gently.

"Oh hey, your awake," I said. "Yeah, how long was I out?" X asked.

"At least 1 hour," May told him. "Hmm, okay. Anyways I've been trained and taught by the best millitaries and scientist's from my homeworld."

"Homeworld?" Iris asked. "Well I'm not exactly from here," X told us. "I can explain later, but for now, we got work to do."

"Work?" Oak asked. "Yes," X said "If I recall, one of Team Rocket's operatives feld the scene, plus all my equipment is back over at the bridge, if we are gonna wipe out Team Rocket once and for all, I'll need my Tech in order to track the operative."

"We?" Misty asked.

"Yes, X's mission is to tear Team Rocket completely apart to ensure peace and freedom here, X is no one man army, so we need to help him" Ash said, baking up X's idea.

"Ash, are you sure about this, all of everything that X has said seems too dangerous, plus what about your dream of becomeing the best pokemon master?" May asked worried.

"All that can wait, I own it to X here to help him since he helped us. Besides I think we've been through worse before," Ash said with pikachu nodding his head.

"Turst me when I tell you this, you haven't been through the worse tha can happen...yet. I learned that the hard way in the Marine Corps along with something very important," X told us as he threw his uniform back on.

"And what's that? Ash asked.

X tore off his eye patch and looked at us reviling his grusome dead eye "Engage at will... and shoot to kill."

**There you have it, the quest to wipe out Team Rocket has begun. A professer, a couple of teens with pokemon, and a Marine/Scientist are moving out on a new adventure!**

**please comment and if you have ideas for the story, please share it. **


End file.
